Imprinted On My Mind
by It'll Be Anarchy
Summary: PostEclipse focuses on Jacob and how new girl, Ria, coming to town affects his life after Bella, will she find out the truth about Jacob? Will he go the Bella's wedding? Based on Jacob's imprint and will show Ed and Bel too. Jacob x OC also Ed X B Plz RR
1. Endless Night

I ran for hours, never tiring, but no matter how far or long I ran, the thoughts of Bella were still with me

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own these great books. If I did I wouldn't be writing fan fiction but probably creating the next new book Breaking Dawn, but hey we can't all be Stephenie Meyer now can we?

Please Read and Review

_It'll be Anarchy.._

I ran for hours, never tiring, but no matter how far or long I ran, the thoughts of Bella were still with me. How could see choose that bloodsucker over me? I wondered. The last couple of days had been awkward and difficult with the arrival of Edward's letter and Bella's invitation to their wedding. My heart stiffened as I recalled the last words of the letter within my head.

_Thank you – for her- for everything._

I stopped for a moment and released a cry of agony from within my chest, I faltered for a moment as my vision had become blurred with the salty tears from my eyes. I shivered as a returned to my human form and glanced around me.

The dense foliage from the forest surrounded me, the sky almost pitch black and the only light emanating from the full moon.

I sighed to myself, as the full moon reminded me of something Bella once said about my morphing into a werewolf only during a full moon. I laughed at her when this question was posed and it reminded me of the innocence she once had of my kind and the pack and how blissfully happy I was to see her face everyday.

Sometimes a face of disdain, cheerfulness or sadness, but every one of them sent shivers down my spine. The most favourable memory of her will always be the night I held her in my arms. Of how she snuggled deep into my embrace, with a face calm and beauty and the deep peaceful pace of her breathing. The smell of her hair still remains with me, a scent of strawberries, and finally her saying my name whilst sleeping which filled my with hope and joy.

The time she kissed was a thought that filled me with optimism, as her kisses were passionate but also sincere and I lost myself within them, feeling somewhat light-headed.

A crow of a fox brought me back to reality and I morphed back to my wolfish form to return home.

I began to pick up the pace, galloping in gigantic leaps back to La Push, the forest becoming less dense until I reached the edge of the forest and began to shape shift whilst I was covered from sight by the vast shadows of the trees.

I noticed the lights were on, when I reached the house. Although it was past midnight, Billy was waiting up for me as I had vanished earlier in a state.

I shut out the night with a slam of the front door and heard Billy yell

'Where have you been?'

' I had to gather my thoughts' I replied

' I can probably imagined what about. Let me guess a vampire and a certain human' he declared, with a knowing look.

' Yes' was the only answer I could give and began to walk to my room.

I collapsed on the bed with a huge thump. I had been days since I had rested because of the fight with those leeches and also the aftermath – my physical, but also, mental pain as I found out Bella's choice for her future.

I waited in silence and desperation for sleep to take its hold and end this constant night I was dealing with…


	2. New Dawn

Disclaimer: Yes, I know I do not own these books and never will

Disclaimer: Yes, I know I do not own these books and never will. Please stop reminding me..

Jacob…Jacob

I heard a faint voice calling me, one of familiarity and love and coming towards me was a figure creeping out of the forest. As the form came further towards me I noticed that it was Bella, her face radiating happiness and was verified by a smile playing on her lips.

I took one step towards as she mirrored my action, until finally we were only inches apart. She embraced me and I placed my strong arms around her securing her from the rest of the world. She breathed in deeply and pressed her lips to my ear and whispered,

' Jacob, I love you and want to be with you'

I looked at her with disbelief, and she replied my look with a single strong nod of her head. I took her back into my arms, kissed the top of her head softly, and inhaled her scent. I replied, in a slow whisper,

' I want to be with you too, my love'

I wondered what had brought on her change in mind, or heart to make her choose me over _him._ The last time I saw her she was adamant in her decision and I thought that no matter how hard I fought, this decision could not be swayed. I sighed, feeling somewhat confused by Bella's actions.

I was interrupted in my thoughts by a single snap of a branch and suddenly my wolfish senses were alive and ready for anything, to protect Bella, and to keep her safe. Another figure emerged from the forest this one much taller and once in the light, their skin radiated brightly. I immediately knew who it was. _He _had come to fight for Bella and steal her once more from me. He approached slowly, with a dark look on his face, one of anger, jealousy and hatred.

Bella looked towards up at me and then glanced over to where the vampire stood, alone, and she relaxed her once-strong embrace around my waist and slowly let her hands fall to her sides. She looked at me once more, her face full of the pain of guilt and slowly began to walk back to Edward.

I grabbed her arm and held on tight. She glanced down at my grasp and then up at my face. I held her gaze for a moment before I let her arm go. Her eyes felt as though they were burning a hole in me and I stood there, alone, as she wandered back to her true love.

Edward stared at me for a moment a smug look on his face, as a lion may look before catching his prey. She stopped in her tracks as she reached him and he reached down to touch her lips.

Suddenly I could see his head turning to the side of her neck. I gasped and began to run to her. I tried to shout but no sound would emit from my throat. Bella's head and dark hair jerked as he pierced her skin, with his razor-sharp teeth and began to turn her into one of them. She screamed as pain found her and took over her body. I tripped in my fast-paced running and fell to the ground. I looked up from the ground, on which I fell, and saw her delicate form fall to the ground. I finally found my voice and cried,

'BELLA! NO!'

My tears could no longer be forced back as Edward picked up her still form from the ground and carried her back towards the forest. He turned once more to face me, his smile, crimson and glistening from the moonlight. The vampire picked up his pace and ran, with my love in my arms. My vision blurred and I plunged into my wolf form and I let out and painful howl…

My eyes flashed open, to see the plain four walls of my bedroom. I awoke in my bed, sweat dripping down my face and well – toned stomach. I gasped, to gather my breath, and realise that Bella's turning had been a bad dream, no, a bad dream is when you turn up to your school naked, this, was a nightmare, one so vivid I felt I had lost my best friend and gained another vampire enemy.

I twisted to sit up in my bed and rubbed my eyes furiously. Once I had done this, I turned to the clock located on my table. The bright red figures read _6:00 am, _and was shocked to realise I had only be asleep for less than five hours. I arched my back, to stretch the tense muscles, which I had lain on and got up from my bed. I sensed that there was movement within the kitchen and began to creep towards it, to find the trespasser in my house. The light was on, as I bounded the corner. I breathed out a sigh of relief to find that the only trespasser was my father.

He looked up a me with a face of joy and said,

' Well, you slept well, and there I was thinking that no even wild horses coming through your bedroom could stir you'

I looked at him puzzled and shook my head

'I've only been asleep for five hours'

He wheeled his chair over to make and took a long gaze at my face.

' No Jacob, you been asleep for over a day now' he told me ' I know the last week has been difficult, with the fight and Bella and you've been restless, so I did not want to steal anymore sleep from you than necessary'

I glanced at the calendar on our fridge, to confirm what he just said and saw today's date _1__st__ August, _and my heart squeezed inside my body. It was less than a fortnight until I lost my best friend and my love to a clan of vampires as she declared her eternal devotion to Edward through marriage. I sighed deeply. I must be there for her that day. I went to my room and began searching for the invitation.

I finally found it crumpled in a corner of my room and I picked it up. I sat on my bed and smoothed the edges, to make it legible. It was around noon that I had to be there, my muscles in my jaw clenched as I thought of her wedding day. I had to be there to make sure she was making the right choice between me and _him. _

I needed to borrow a suit. My father hasn't worn a suit since 1975 and therefore gathered his were either out of date or falling to pieces. Then my mind pondered,

SAM!

I thought _he must have a suit somewhere. _I charged to the door, pulling it open with great force.

' I'm going to see Sam'

I explained to my father, who had come to the door of the kitchen, to see what the commotion was.

I marched out of the door and down drive, towards my bike. I pulled off the dust cover and saw a glint of the red bike, but hesitated for a minute, why use something that only goes to about 80mph. I threw the dust cover back onto the bike and began to wander to the edge of the wood.

I shuddered, as I recollect the dream I'd had last night, as the location was very similar. I shook the thought from my head and ran further into the woods. I clenched my muscles as I shifted into my other form. Once I had changed, much of the tension I had been carrying seemed to melt away, as I began to sprint through the earlier morning mist of the forest.

I reached Sam's house in a few minutes and returned to my human appearance. I went to the door and before I had a chance to knock, the door opened to reveal Sam on the other side, smiling.

' I had a feeling you were coming' he said as he welcomed me in.

I nodded silently and entered the house.

'Sssh, Emily's still asleep at the moment' he whispered 'not everyone is awake so early in the morning'. He went into the living room and I followed without a sound. He sat down in an armchair in the corner and I seated myself on the sofa, opposite him.

' I glad to see you have calmed down a bit now' he muttered, ' how are you now?' he asked his face and voice filled with concern.

' Better' was the only answer I supplied.

' So what can I do for you?'

' Do you know that there are only 12 days until Bella becomes married?' I asked him, my fist clenched at the thought of this.

' Yes'

' Well, I was going to go' I told him and he gave me a worried look, ' I'm not going to cause a scene; I just want to see her there. But I was wondering if I could borrow a suit as I don't have anything to wear.' I muttered.

' Of course' he crept up to his room and within a few minutes, was back holding a black suit and red tie. He held it out towards me I took it with gratitude and smiled to myself.

' Thank you' I said to him looking up from where I was seated.

He went back to his seat and began to talk.

' We were thinking of having another meeting tonight, here,'

'Why?'

' Yesterday, I got a call from.._Edward' _Sam said, reluctant to say his name. ' He said that Alice saw that there are some nomadic vampires on the way and to be wary at the moment'

' How soon will they be coming?'

' In the next week or so' he told me 'but Alice doesn't seem to think that they will cause any trouble as they seem to be just passing through'

I nodded and was suddenly reminded that I needed to reply to the invitation and the letter, Edward had sent. With that I got up from the sofa and turned towards Sam.

' I have to go now' I said to him, picking up the suit and going towards the door. I then stopped and realised that it would be difficult to carry the suit without getting it shredded as a wolf. I turned back to Sam, who was behind me and had an old rucksack in his hand.

' I thought you might need this, when you travel back' he handed my the rucksack and I placed the suit within it's holdall.

' Thanks' I told him and began the walk back to the edge of the forest.

Once I had transformed I grabbed the bag with my teeth and returned home.

I went to my wardrobe, placed the suit on the rack, and slammed the door shut, not needing the clothing for another 12 days. I grabbed a pen a paper and began to scribble a note to my foe.

_Edward,_

_Thank you for giving me a choice and breaking the rules. I don't want her to think that she is hurting me. As long as she is happy I will not blame her. I do not feel obligated, but would like to come to your wedding, so I can see her before.. well.. you know what I mean. My only wish is for her to be happy, even it is not with me. _

_I know you will take care of her, but I will be there if she was ever hurt and I mean that. I am not out of her life completely and never will be no matter what happens,_

_Jacob_

I folded the letter, placed it in an envelope and lick it shut before I could change my name and scrawled his name of the front. The next thing would be delivering it. I must go there in person, or wolf, so I can make sure he reads it.

I dashed once more out of the front door and thought I could hear Billy yell

' I think I'll put in a revolving door tomorrow, as you seem to be in and out constantly!'

I ran to the trees and kept on running, turning into my wolf-like state in one fluid motion and continued to run through the dense foliage until I had crossed the boundary. As soon as I had crossed, I heard someone scream in my head,

_JACOB! NO!_


	3. Seeing The Enemy and Wedding Stress

It was Sam's voice

Disclaimer: Due to the chance of being sued by a number of different people, I cannot call the twilight series any of my own work, sadly, but the storyline of _Imprinted on my mind _and my own characters are well.. my own!

Please Read and Review, it has taken blood, sweat and a lot of Edward/Bella thinking to come up with this chapter..

It was Sam's voice

I have to do this

I told him and continued to run, shutting out all other thoughts, until I reached the Cullen's house.

I turned back into my other form and roamed towards the front door. I bent down, to place the letter on the welcome doormat – maybe an inside joke, welcoming unsuspecting victims into their home of vampires. I shook the thought from my head.

Although they were my number one enemy, I knew they were different to their other bloodsucking brothers throughout the world. I froze in my bent stance, feeling a sudden breeze and smelling a sickening sweet smell, as a familiar face opened the door.

_It was Edward _

I immediately got to my feet to face him.

He angled his head to look at me, with a look of confusion and uncertainty. He glanced down from where I had just placed the letter and stooped his long form towards the floor, picking up the letter, in one swift movement. He eyed the letter curiously and then turned his eyes towards me.

He brought one long, stone finger up to the letter and began to open it. My hand reached out towards my written note, his finger froze as I said,

' No, don't open it now'

He placed my letter in his back pocket and nodded with a smile.

' You shouldn't be here' he muttered, his voice slow and dark.

' I had to come' I told him gesturing towards the note, now in his pocket.

' Thank you for sending me the invitation and also for the letting the pack now what's coming soon' I whispered, difficult for me to tell my enemy that I appreciate him.

We were interrupted by a sudden voice from within the house,

'EDWARD!!'

I knew this voice well enough to know I should not stay for any longer, as seeing her face, when I was not ready, would confuse my strength and feeling for her even more. I glanced once more at Edward, gave him a swift nod and ran for cover, at great speed, into the safety of the forest.

Edward's POV

As soon as Jacob left for the forest, I slammed the door and turned to see Bella hurtling towards me at a fast speed and tripping before reaching her destination. I sighed as I ran to pick her up.

'Are you alright? Are you hurt?' I enquired quickly and bringing her into my arms.

'I'm fine' she said, though her voice sounded a little shaken.

I bit my lip to stop myself laughing and asked her,

'Is it me or do you have a natural tendency to fall over no matter what the situation?'

She struggled out of my arms with a cross look on her face and folded her arms.

'I do not' but then stopped and began to giggle,

'Okay, well I may have a _tiny_ tendency to fall over, but I was rushing to see who came to the door' she paused and looked towards the floor,

'I though that maybe it may have been…_Jacob'_

I winched, as she said this. The guilt of keeping his appearance was going to be hard, but from the speed at which the werewolf departed I gathered he did not want his visit to be made public.

'No, it was someone asking for directions' I told her, looking straight into her eyes and then I shook my head 'stupid tourists can't use a map to save their lives'

She looked into my ochre eyes, a look of hesitation and indecision and wrapped her arms around my tall frame. I rested my head on top of hers and sighed, from these actions alone I knew she did not believe the stupid story – who would? – as many tourists don't usually pass through the small town of Forks. I remained silent, as I knew if I told her now it would bring her more pain than she had already had.

I kissed the top of her head and my nose was filled with her tempting scent. I tilted her up to mine and told her,

' Are you nervous?' I asked,

She buried her face into my chest and groaned.

' I can't believe in 12 days I'm going to be your…wife' she said

' But then by completing _that condition_ it entitles me to something else'

' And what might that be?' I asked her smiling slyly

' My eternal life' she told me

Now, it was my turn to groan. ' I really thought we got past this' I sighed and then my mind came across a thought, ' but there is one other thing you _want_ to do before you become one of us' I looked down at her and took her hands and began to rub the gently, the warmth spreading into my stone fingers. I kissed her hand gently and she looked at me, her face a flush with colour.

Those are the things I will miss, her warmth in her body, her natural blush whenever she is embarrassed and the nights I spent watching her mind wander in her sleep.

' Well, obviously, I hadn't forgotten that' she said to me making her way to the sofa.

I was there before her, seated myself on one side of the sofa, and sunk into the comfort of the upholstery. She sat beside, not an inch separating us, and laid her head on my shoulder. I placed my arm around her shoulder and brought her closer. She moved her head further down towards my chest and placed her hand adjacent to it.

We sat there in silence; the only sound was the slow, deep breathing of each other. I looked down at my girl and saw the naivety and innocence of her curled in a ball with her head on my torso and the heavy rising and falling of her chest.

Just then, Alice danced her way through the door; a pile of magazines stacked in her arms, and made her way over to us, with a smile radiating from her face. She gracefully dropped the magazines onto the wooden coffee table in front of us.

Bella moved her head up from my chest and grabbed the first booklet she could reach. She looked at the cover and shuddered. I looked over her shoulder and read the title _'White Wedding'. _I stifled a laugh and pick up my own bridal magazines. I looked at the glossy cover – a picture of the bride and groom staring into each other eyes and looked at myself and Bella, although we felt the same as the two in the photo, perhaps, even greater, as we would never be the generic bride and groom. Me, a vampire, having to restrain myself from killing her and her, the human, who was more scared of marrying me, than becoming a vampire.

I shook my head and thumbed through the catalogue – I was astonished at how many different items are needed for a bride to make her look amazing on the day of her wedding and glanced over to Bella. She didn't need all of this, no matter what she wore; she would always be beautiful to me. She could turn up in a dustbin liner and I would still have to resist the temptation, but seeing as this was supposed to be the happiest day of a girl's life, I would give her what ever she wanted.

'So' Alice told us looking at her own magazine _So your planning a wedding.. _' Bella, do you want a veil or tiara or both with your hairstyle?' I looked at Bella for an answer, who, was staring at Alice, with a look of utter confusion on her face.

I laughed, rubbed her back and looked at the glossy magazine in her hands. There were so many different styles of tiaras, but the veil was easy.

'Personally,' I told her breaking the silence, ' that Bella would look great with both of them'.

'Okay' Alice replied, a look of concentration on her face as she ticked it off her ever-growing list.

With this, Bella got up from the sofa and hurried to the bathroom, slamming and locking the door behind her. Alice looked up from her notepad, worried if she was the cause of this. I shook my head to tell her otherwise and went after my very-distraught fiancée. I knocked quietly on the door.

' Go away' was the only reply I received

'Bella,' I said in a calm voice 'what's wrong, my love?'

'Everything!' she cried, her voice full with upset. I tried to reach for her, only to remember the door was blocking my path. Although I could pull the door of its hinges with ease, I decided against it, in order to respect her privacy.

'Okay starting with……' I began

'Starting with this wedding' she told me. I sighed and sat on the floor, with my back against the door. She continued,

' I know Alice will do a good job, but how am I supposed to know what to pick to have on my head or as a matter of fact, anything to do with the wedding, and secondly, I worried Jacob, who will never talk to me after I become a vampire and third, well I can't think of a third right now but I was thinking of one earlier' she sniffed.

' Bella, open the door, so I can talk to your face instead of this piece of wood'.

No reply.

Then as if by magic, the force behind me vanished and I tumbled into the bathroom. I was sprawled on the floor, feeling a bit like a beetle who couldn't get up, as Bella's face came into view she came down to the floor and I could see she had been crying as the traitor tears left moisture on her face. She placed her lips on mine, ever so gently and I could feel her smiling through the kiss. She then was gone. I got up from where I had fallen and turned to see her sitting in the white bath.

I bent my head to on side and raised my eyebrows,

'I know I was a human 108 years ago but even then we didn't use baths as a place to sit in time of need' I told her.

She laughed and shook her head, ' I don't know why but it feels safe in here' she bit her lips ' a bit like when I'm with you as your cool and strong'

I gazed at her with a mock-cross look on her face and asked her,

'Are you referring to me as a _BATH?!'_

I climbed into the bath with her and began to tickle her feet, which she hated,

'Okay' she spluttered with laughter 'you're NOT A BATH!'

'That's better' I told her, a look of triumph on my face. She settled herself in my arms and sniffed. I rubbed her cheek and told her,

'Look if you don't want to choose things for the wedding – it's fine, we'll let Alice handle it. It'll be a surprise wedding' I smiled as I realised that it would be for Bella, in more than one way, with Jacob on the guest list to come.

She nodded 'I like the sound of that' she murmured and yawned. I rolled my eyes to the ceiling, thinking of the stupidity of forgetting Bella's still being human, needed her sleep and glanced at my watch, which read _12:02._

' Well, I think a certain _human _needs to go to bed now' I told her in an authorised voice. For once, she wasn't reluctant, perhaps due to the number of things playing and stressing on her mind.

I got out of the porcelain bathtub, and helped Bella out too. Her face still red from crying and put my arm around her.

We reached the living room to find Jasper and Alice resting in the sofa, Alice leaning on Jasper, reading carefully through her wedding planner book, with Jasper reading over her shoulder. They were in deep discussion, perhaps in the choice of suits for the men or the layout for the seating plan. Both looked up to see us, a look of unease on their faces.

_I hope she's alright _Jasper thought

_Was it something I said _were the words of Alice's thought.

I smiled at them both, to put their minds at ease and gestured towards the nearly sleeping form of Bella and they both smiled back and returned to the book and their conversation.

I creaked up the stairs with Bella by my side. By the end of the flight of stairs, I was carrying Bella's sleeping form. I laid her gently on my bed and pulled back the covers. She snuggled deep into the fabric and I tucked her in and whispered in her ear,

' Sweet dreams, my angel' and kissed her lightly on the forehead. Normally, I would sty with her but I needed to talk to Emmett.

I walked into the garage to find both Emmett and Rosalie underneath a car, only their legs sticking out.

I coughed and said 'Umm Emmett?'

'Yo!' cried the car as Emmett pulled himself from underneath followed by a very greasy Rosalie, dressed in some very oily dungarees. He came over to where I stood and his smile faded as he saw a look of worry on my face.

' Could I talk to you?' I asked him

'Sure' her replied and lifted the garage door so we could talk outside. We rested on the wooden swing in the garden. The swing creaked as Emmett's muscular form seated itself down.

'So what's up?' he asked, wiping his greasy fingers on an old rag, his face, filled with wonder.

' Do you think I making the right decision about this wedding and being the one to turn Bella?'

He pondered for a moment, looking up at the sky, the dark night blazing with tiny lights of the universe.

'Yes' was his answer 'of all the people that I've seen in love, you and Bel are two that will love each other for the rest of time and I think that this wedding will strengthen that bond between you. Also with you to be the one to turn Bella – I think it's the right choice and anyway she's already told you that you going to be the one and believe me when a woman's made up her mind, there's no going back' he laughed at this.

'Did you ever feel like this with Rosalie?'

' Yeah as a matter of fact, I was having the same thoughts about whether the wedding was right, but when I saw her walking down the aisle, I knew that it was. I felt that every seemed to click' he told me, a look of sincerity and happiness in his eyes. 'I hope I've helped'

'More than enough' I told him and made my way back inside the house. As I entered my bedroom, I saw Bella's sleeping outline in the covers and watched them slowly rise and fall, in sync with her breathing. I positioned myself on the bed, as I did this bella's hand and head rested on my granite torso and she snuggled into me. I looked at her and smiled as the moonlight played upon her face and whispered to myself,

'Yes, this is right' and began to softly hum my lullaby to my sleeping lover.


	4. Union of The Wolves

A/N: I'm so sorry this chapter took so long, my computer broke down and I couldn't get it fixed for ages anyway here's the nex

A/N: I'm so sorry this chapter took so long, my computer broke down and I couldn't get it fixed for ages anyway here's the next chapter and a bit longer in a way to apologise for not updating sooner- please enjoy and read and review, thanks – It'll Be Anarchy

Disclaimer: What can I say I don't own the greatest creation in the world only my own imaginative story and characters

Jacob's POV

I reached the forest with great ease before Bella could see me. I couldn't believe that I couldn't face her, even though I would have to see her pledge her life and love to my mortal enemy in 12 days. I collapsed onto a nearby log, acting as a seat for my muscular form, and held my hands in my head. I sighed and shook my head and with it, all unpleasant thoughts from my mind. Although I looked about twenty-five in physical appearance with my well-built, 6 foot seven inch – frame, I was still only sixteen emotionally and this was a lot for me to take on. I laughed bitterly at myself as I thought I had cracked the Bella problem. Obviously, not as I had hoped.

I got up from the moss-covered wood and began to violently shake into my werewolf form. I had to get to Sam's house for the pack's meeting. At least, then, I could forget about Bella and the bloodsucker. I ran fast and swift through the thick forest, dodging past trees and ferns, almost blurred due to the speed of which I was sprinting.

As usual, the werewolf morph came in handy and I was at Sam's in a matter of minutes. I got to the edge of the forest and shifted back to my non-furry state and pulled on a pair of old black joggers. I ambled towards the door and knocked once. Quil opened the door and I received a hug and pat on the back from him.

'How are you, pal?' he asked, his face filled with true concern.

'I'm getting there' – Why was it that every time I saw a friendly face, they asked me how I was.

'Hear you're gonna gate-crash the wedding of the undead' he chuckled. I laughed too - trust Quil to keep me laughing even though I was still miserable.

'No, not gate-crashing, I got an invite, but yes I'm going' I told him

'O well each to their own, but believe me it's gonna reek'

' I think I can cope' I supposed,

'and speaking of a bad smell you stink of those bloodsuckers' turning up his nose and scrunching his eyes closed.

I punched his arm playfully and shook my head.

I could smell the heavenly scent of Emily's home-cooked food and dashed through to the kitchen.

'Hey Emily!' I exclaimed,

'Jacob' she called 'good to see you'

She was in a floral apron and was taking a batch of cookies out of the oven. I sighed – I would love to have a girl like Emily for me, but after Bella, I would never have the chance to love someone as I do her.

I approached her, my hand hovering of the freshly – baked favourites.

'Careful' she told me 'they're hot'

I gave her a look and grabbed a handful of cookie, she laughed and realised that werewolf instincts meant that the cookies would feel cold rather burning hot to the average human.

I pooped one of the cookies into my mouth and tasted the melted chocolate on my tongue. Mmm…chocolate chip – my favourite. I walked through to the lounge to find Sam and the others waiting for me.

I seated myself beside Leah, who smiled at me as I sat down next to her in the sofa. It felt weird that one of our Pack was a girl. Legend has it that the pack serving as protectors was all – male, well that certainly changes the folklore now. But also, with Leah, Sam's ex-girlfriend, meant that her thoughts and painful for the whole group, when we are in wolfish form. However I don't feel angered by this, I know how she feels, as I'm going through the same thing. Having the one person you truly love, truly loving someone else. At least Leah has to accept it due to Sam and Emily's imprint, but me, I can imagine what could be.

I snapped out of my thoughts as Sam began to speak.

'As you all know,' he addressed us 'we recently acquired some new information, suggesting that some other _vampires _may be approaching the area soon, so everyone be on guard. I've told the Cullen's that we will watch the La Push side, if they can look after their side, which means that..

'Sam,' I interrupted 'I was wondering something' he looked up at me startled to hear my voice in the middle of the meeting and he replied

'And what would that be?'

'Well' I began ' I was thinking that maybe this isn't such a good idea'

I heard Leah intake a sharp breath beside me but I continued

' We've got to remember last time, with that bloodsucker Victoria, we lost her on more than _one _occasion due to the boundaries'

'Well what are you suggesting?' he asked in a calm voice.

I cleared my throat, took in a deep breath and began to speak the forbidden words,

'Maybe we should rethink the Treaty' I looked down at my feet and bit my lip, scared to see the looks of the others faces – disappointed or angry that I mentioned a so-called truce between the pack and our mortal enemy.

I have been thinking this over for some time, whether I was stupid or insane, I felt that this needed to be done. I managed to keep it a secret from the pack by blocking all thoughts of the Treaty from my mind. Although it meant that we could not attack the Cullen's when Bella is turned, but then it meant that we could see each other freely, not worrying about the consequences.

I looked bravely up and saw the others staring at me, Quil and Embry's mouth wide open with shock. Sam had an emotionless face, mouth shut and his jaw clenched.

'Well?' I whispered

Sam stared at me and then looked away. I knew this idea did not go well with him.

I got up swiftly and left the silent room. I walked towards the door and slammed it shut after me.

'You idiot' I muttered to myself. I walked at a fast pace trying to get away from Sam and the others

'Why didn't you say it later or when you were alone with Sam?. Why am I such doofus?'

'You're not'

The sudden voice startled me, as I assumed I was alone. I spun round to see Leah standing behind me with a smirk on her face.

'Did I frighten you?' she laughed

'No!' I shouted 'Go away!' I turned my back on her. Slightly childish I know, but I felt angry with myself and wanted to be left alone.

I felt her move behind me as she came to my side and touched my shoulder,

'I know it's hard' she mumbled and I glanced at her 'it's still hard for me'

'What's hard?' I asked

'For you, it's seeing Bella with the leech and standing up to Sam, you did well though and for me, it's watching Sam look at Emily in a way he never looked at me'

I collapsed to the floor, pulled my knees close to my body and rested my head on my kneecaps. Having someone say it to you made the reality even more difficult. She sat on the cold grass next to me; still so close I could feel the heat from her body. I looked at her now. Almost a fully-grown werewolf, she looked like woman of 21, with curves in all the right places. Her ebony hair blew in the wind and she continued to speak,

'So why do you want to change the Treaty?'

'So we have limitless boundaries' I told her quickly,

She shook her, her hair following her movement and said,

'Now tell me the _real _reason for this decision.. No wait let me guess. You want this so when Bella is turned you can see her and that we won't attack her bloodsucking family'

I was silent. She had my answer in one. My muscles tensed in my body and my jaw clenched.

'Yes' was all I could say.

She looked sad now almost guilty that she had brought up this matter with me.

'I'm sorry' she whispered 'I just wanted someone else to feel sadness for a while' she sniffed and I realised she was crying. I had never seen any of the pack cry and it felt like me heart was being ripped out to see her pain through her tears.

'Don't worry' I touched her shoulder, she was hiccupping through her tears and I began to rub her back slowly in smooth circles. She laid her head on my shoulder and could hear the hiccups begin to slow and become quieter. This didn't feel anything like I felt with Bella. Leah was more a sister than a possible lover.

'So' I said breaking the silence 'what do you think of my plan?' I asked her. I was curios but also wary of her response

'Well, I think that it's one crazy idea but it may work and I know what I would mean to you if it did. But I'm not sure about Sam he doesn't trust _them _as much as you do'

'Well maybe I should go and speak to him now then' I told her gently lifting her head from my shoulder and getting up from the ground. She looked at me, for once her face so innocent.

'You're going now?' she enquired

'Yes, sorry, you go home and get some sleep' I said to her looking at the sable sky, alight with white stars.

I began to walk slowly back to the house, heaviness of my feet in every step I took. I reached the pine door sooner than expected, tapped the wood three times, and waited for a reaction. The door opened and Sam was there a calm look on his face.

'Come in' he commanded 'and sit down'

We went into the lounge, and I obeyed the order from Sam. He seated himself opposite and began to speak,

'Why do you want this?'

'Well, firstly, to make our boundaries limitless, making it easier for both us and the vampires to catch any threats to both of our lives for example _Victoria _and, secondly you know that soon Bella will be married and the after that she will be turned into one of _them_ and within the Treaty it says that any Cullen who bites or kills a human..

'..renders the Treaty useless and the Quilette protectors have full right to attack the cold ones' Sam repeated from the his memory of the Treaty.

'Yes, and that means that when she is turned which is inevitable we would have to attack them'

Sam stood up quickly 'THIS IS WHAT IT'S ABOUT THAT _GIRL AND THE BLOODSUCKER _– SHE MADE UP HER MIND JACOB MAYBE ITS TIME YOU MADE UP YOURS!'

'This is important to me, SAM, I know I don't have a chance with Bella but I want to know she is happy even if it is with _him _and that means I have got to do something about the Treaty' I paused and took a breath to prepare myself for what I was about to say

'What if you and Emily were in this position? What if the only way to make her happy was to have her become something, which is supposed to be your enemy and you had to kill the family she had chosen? WHAT WOULD YOU DO THEN? I'm doing this because I _love _Bella'

I knew I had hit a raw nerve as I saw Sam's jaw and his fist clenched as he shook slightly. He controlled himself and the shaking stop. I breathed quickly and heavily almost as if I had just run a long distance race. Sam finally spoke,

'I suppose that in your position, I would be fighting me as hard as you are fighting me now' he stopped and coughed 'and maybe this may be the best idea for both sides' I smiled at him '_but _there will be conditions'

'Thank you' was my reply and I ran from the house

I reached the forest and shifted to my wolfish form. I ran delighted through the woodland and stopped suddenly a left out an excited howl, which echoed through the forest and shook the leaves in the trees.

I was joined by a voice

_Are you alright?_

It was LeahYes, I'm fine

_It sounded like you were in pain _she told me sincerely

No, I'm happy, Sam accepted my idea for the Treaty

_That's brilliant and I pleased that at least one of us can be content _she answered her voice sounding saddened

_Well it solves part of the problem but the not the most difficult bit_

_I know…_

_Now go and get some sleep sorry to have woken you by my excitement_

_Ok and you are sure you're alright?_

_I'm fine_

I could feel her smiling as she shifted back into her human form and then I was alone and finished my sentence,

_Never better…._

And continued run among the trees, the future looking slightly better now that I could she her even, when she became my mortal enemy…..


	5. Vampires, Antics and Automobiles?

RECAP

_RECAP.._

_I'm fine_

I could feel her smiling as she shifted back into her human form and then I was alone and finished my sentence,

_Never better…._

And continued run among the trees, the future looking slightly better now that I could she her even, when she became my mortal enemy…..

………………………………………………………………………………….

A/N: Ok folks here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy. Please read and review – I really want people's opinions to see if they agree or disagree. All comments, good or bad, are welcome and I promise I will get round to Jacob's imprint but thought I must cover all parts of my idea for this story, including Bella and Edward.

Bella's POV

I awoke the next morning to the loud beeping of an alarm clock. My hand reached out from underneath the warm cover into the cold outside and my hand shivered. My hand roamed around the bedside table to find the perpetrator of the sound and after some searching found the clock and flung it off the table to turn off the alarm. No matter how much force I may have used the stupid clock still rang its high-pitched wake-up call. I opened my eyes and immediately shut them, as all I could see was the sun bursting through the window. I groaned and turned over. Believe me when I say mornings and me are not the best of friends.

I then heard a quiet chuckle beside me and the bed shifted. I opened my eyes to see Edward starting down at my face, smiling my most favoured smile on his face.

'Why did you have to kill the alarm clock?' he asked planting a cold kiss on my forehead. It was cold on my skin after the warmth of my sleep.

'Actually, I didn't kill only maim it, unfortunately' I told him snuggling into his body, which was difficult, due to the blockade of the duvet and so I flung back the covers and pulled Edward closer then pulled the covers back over both of us. I breathed in his smell – so unique but also familiar to me.

'Are you sure?' he asked pointing at him-self under the covers. Trust Edward to be self-sacrificing, thinking that he would make me colder due to him being under the duvet.

'Look I want you here ok? I feel like there always a barrier between us due to your chivalrous ways and I say no more!' I laughed at my stupid speech and kissed him on his collarbone.

Edward let out a low sigh and he returned the kiss to my lips. He brushed his long fingers through my hair and smiled at me.

'You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, love and in eleven days it will be the happiest day of my life' he smirked when he saw the angered look on my face 'oops, sorry, forgot that I couldn't mention the 'w' word when I'm around you' he laughed lightly.

Oh, I thought, you won't be laughing soon, as I hit him over the head with a pillow. His face looked shocked as the gold cotton came into contact with his head.

'Right missy, that's it' he said in a mock-furious voice, his eyebrows slanted in an angered manner and grabbed another cushion from the bed

I dashed out of bed and through the open door. I ran down the stairs, but sorry to say, due to my lack of vampire ways, Edward caught me in no time and threw my over his shoulder.

'Hey!' I laughed 'that's not fair!'

'Well no afterlife for you now, honey' he told me, carrying me down the stairs

'Wait, what about my human rights??' I asked him quickly thumping my fists on his back.

'I thought you didn't want to be human anymore' he retorted

I sighed loudly, knowing I had lost that battle. I folded my arms as Edward continued to walk down the stairs. From my view I could see Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and Alice starting back at me, upside down.

'Hey Bella!' Emmett called 'how's it hanging?'

'At the moment upside down'

'Hey Emmett,' Jasper said 'can believe that little Eddie and Bella are already arguing like a..'

'Like a what, Jasper?' Emmett said in an astonished voice a smile appearing on his face

'Well,' he began 'like a _married _couple!'

'Right, that's its' I told them 'Edward put me down so I can kick Jasper's butt'

'To be honest Bella, I don't think that will happen' Edward told me 'you and attacking mythical creatures don't go so well together. I mean take last time, when you tried to punch Jacob. The werewolf didn't feel a thing and you ended up breaking your hand and like I said before I have to make you safe even if it is from yourself' he laughed and was joined with the laughter of the others

'You just wait you two' I said pointing at Jasper and Emmett 'when I turn vamp you won't be able to sit down for a week, not wait make it two weeks' I told them.

We reached the kitchen and Edward put me down 'Don't worry about them' he told me 'they're only joking'

'I know but I thought you may have tried to kick Jasper's butt too since he called you 'little Eddie'' I told him

Edward's expression changed 'He called me what?!' and dashed out of the kitchen. From where I was I could hear a big commotion.

'Hey!' Jasper shouted 'No, stop please'

'What Emmett, geez!' Edward yelled at him. At the sound of Edward's voice in ran through to the living room, to see Edward's hands gripped around Jasper's throat and Edward in a headlock from Emmett. Alice and Rosalie were sitting down on the sofa shaking their heads at the boys in their fight. Emmett was rubbing Edward's hair in a babyish way and said to him 'Aww little Eddie got cross at the use of his name'

'Right, that's it!' I screamed and charged at Emmett. I couldn't hit them, so I thought I would distract him and give Edward enough time to slip out of the chokehold of which Emmett had him in. By way of distraction, I jumped on Emmett's back and put my hands over his eyes.

'Whoa, who turned out the lights? Bella?' He asked

'Maybe' I giggled

Luckily, due to Edward having great speed, he managed to move out of Emmett's hold quickly and was now leaning against the wall and laughing at me on Emmett's back. Emmett grabbed my hands and pulled my off his back so I could face him. Alice and Rosalie both had smiles on their face from the comic scene of Emmett and me and Jasper was rubbing his neck from Edward's grip. Emmett had a fuming look on his face but all I could do is giggle due to fact that Emmett never gets angry. Suddenly his frown turned into smile.

'Well done' he cheered patting me on the back 'not bad for a puny human' he laughed.

'Anyway speaking of humans, I think the _human _may need her breakfast now' Edward told him coming to my side and placing a comforting hand around my waist.

He led me back to the kitchen and sat me down. 'Now, what do you want?' he asked going over to the fridge and pulling open the door. I was astonished to see it brimming full with many different foods due to the obvious fact that the Cullen family didn't eat.

'Edward?' I asked and he turned to face me 'Did you get all that food for me?'

He nodded and laugh 'Well how many other humans do we have over?'

True, I thought 'But this is too much for me' I told him dramatically patting my stomach.

'Well I doesn't matter, ok, Bella? He told me 'Right, now, I think I will make you the favourite American breakfast food - some pancakes!'

He seemed somewhat excited and began to dash around the kitchen at great speed collecting the ingredients and supplies needed.

'YOU'RE going to _cook_ for me?' I enquired somewhat scared by this thought. 'Can you cook?'

'Bella look, I haven't cooked much before but when I met you and found out that you were a good cook, I thought I better step my game up and went out and brought all these cooking books' he said, opening a kitchen cupboard and producing a variety of cook books 'and well read up on some of your favourite dishes' he told me an embarrassed grin on his face.

'Ok, well cook away' I told him taking a seat at the breakfast table and I began to watch him work.

He wrapped an apron around his waist and began to follow the recipe.

It was so blissful watching him work. His long fingers broke the eggs with such precision and seemed that after what only seemed a few minutes to me, the pancakes were cooked and in front of me. They smelled delicious, Edward looked down at me smiling his crooked smile, and I melted.

'Well, try it, see what you think' he told me pushing the plate towards me and sitting opposite.

I cut of one bit and placed it in my mouth. I tasted heavenly. He looked at me waiting a response,

'Well' I said putting down my knife and fork 'they are absolutely brilliant'

He grinned and sighed a gasp of relief. 'Good, well watch out it's gonna be my new hobby from now on..No only joking' and laughed when he saw the look on my face, 'but I do have another surprise'

'I think it will have to wait because I really need to take a shower' I began and jumped off my stool.

I made my way up stairs and into the bathroom. Alice had already had a large supply of shampoos, shower gels and conditioners, so I had no need to bring my own.

I turned on the shower and began to pull off my clothes. By the time I was done, the shower was perfect temperature. I stepped in and began to wash my hair with one of Alice's many products. The hot water relaxed all the muscles in my body after the eventful, yet, comical morning I had just had. Unfortunately the soap from the lather of the shampoo got into my eyes, making it difficult for me to see. I reached out of the shower to grab a towel, in order to wipe my eyes and realised that there wasn't one there.

'Edward' I yelled at the top of me, I couldn't hear a response but I continued my sentence anyway, 'can you get my a bath towel please?'

By now the soap was stinging my eyes and I couldn't see a thing. Then I felt a towel in front of my face and knew Edward was rubbing the soap out of my eyes.

Finally, my vision cleared and I could see Edward, towel in hand and eyes closed.

'Edward you can open your eyes you know, we are going to be a married couple and you have to get used to all this' I told him and gradually he opened his eyes and kissed me lightly on the lips.

I smiled at him through the rain of the shower. Suddenly something came over me and Edward smiled at me too and kissed me much harder than before. I pulled him into the shower with me and the kiss began to become more urgent and desperate. By now Edward was completely soaked and I began to unbutton his shirt, he continued to kiss me on my collarbone and I finished opening his shirt and saw the water running down his granite, well –toned stomach. He looked like a Greek aquatic God as the water ran down his face and body

_Why am I acting like this _I thought,

Then the feeling began to decrease and soon both Edward and I looked embarrassed at what we had done. Edward began to redo his shirt and looked at me with a worried look on his face 'I'm sorry Bella, I don't know what came over me' he said and stepped out of the shower

'No it's ok' I told him wrapping a towel around my body, stepping out the shower and embracing him in a firm hug. He was dripping wet and I looked up at him and still saw the look on his face and stood on my tiptoes and gave him a kiss.

'It's really ok'

He then smiled and pulled me back into the hug. It was then that he suddenly flinched.

'What?' I asked

'I _knew _it' he said to himself and opened the door to see Jasper and Emmett outside laughing their heads off.

'I'm sorry, Ed, but it was an opportunity I couldn't resist' he managed through the hilarity.

I went to join them

'What happened?' I asked Edward, he turned to me and said,

'Jasper used his power to add a little lust to our emotions'

Suddenly I felt unhappy that he had done this to us, and ran to Edward's bedroom, shoving past Alice and Rosalie, who had come up to see what was happening.

I threw off the towel and began to get dressed. I flung open his wardrobe and pulled out a pair of jeans and my favourite spaghetti top of blue. I could hear footsteps charging down the hall, presumably Edward's, and by this time my eyes had began to fill with tears.

I sat on the edge of the bed and pulled my top over my head, and felt the bed sink, beside me. Edward put his arm around my and put his lips close to my ear.

'I'm so sorry, Bella, I should have known the mood Jasper and Emmett were in after this morning' he kissed my ear lightly and continued,

'I sorry I couldn't protect you from their behaviour, I only wish that I..I' he gasped and I looked towards his face to see a tear rolling down his face. I felt weird, as I had only ever seen Edward cry once, and then I was partially unconscious, but for some reason it felt wrong. For once it wasn't me that needed protecting it was Edward.

'Ssh, it's ok, please my love don't cry' I said taking his head in my hands 'Look I love you more than life itself and I promise that they won't get me down again.' I wiped the tears from his eyes and kissed him gently on the cheek. He wrapped his arms around me and I returned the favour.

We sat like this for a while and then I looked at the alarm clock, still thrown down on the floor from my wake-up, and realised I had to get back to my _other _house – Charlie would be wondering where I was.

'I have to go' I muttered into Edward's chest,

'Alright' he said 'but first I need to show you your surprise first'.

He covered my eyes with his hands and led my out of his bedroom and down the stairs. I wonder what this could be I thought to myself as Edward's icy, strong fingers covered my view of anything. I heard a metallic sound as he opened a door, and by this time I gathered we were in the garage from the smell of oil and Emmett's whistling – the garage was Emmett's second home!

'Ok, you can open your eyes' he whispered in my ear and gradually removed his fingers from my eyes, leaving me shivering from his cool touch.

I let out a quick gasp – it was a car!

No just any car, it was an enormous, glossy car, out of a photo in a racing magazine for people of the testosterone – kind.

'Edward, no you can't get me this, I've already had so much and this is too much' I told him sternly, his face dropped,

'It's a wedding gift'

I thought about this for a moment – for once, could I just accept what he got me and it would make him happy, given how much the wedding and me becoming his wife meant.

I smiled at him, 'Alright, my love, I'll accept it and shut up about you buying me too many gifts'

I walked round the car, inspecting the interior – leather of course, and gazed at the blue metallic surface of the car's body.

'I love it, what kind of car is it?' I told him and kissed him on the lips. I could feel him smirking through our kiss, I pulled away and said 'hey! Not everyone is fluent in car speak'

'Well, ok it's a Porsche, a Cayman SPDE1, to b precise' he told me smugly.

'Wow,' the specific name left me bemused, but I not what type of car it was – a Porsche!

'Well, I won't be to drive it home today because I brought the truck over'

'No worries' Edward smiled, 'You can leave it here for now' he looked at my anxious face to see I was worried about driving my new car, 'how about I drive home with you? See if you can handle this kind of car' he grinned,

'I'm pretty sure I can handle it, but can it handle me?' I replied. He shook his head,

'Just get in the car, Bella and stop worrying' he reassured me as his pulled opened the driver's door to let me in. I sat down and saw that by now Edward had slide gracefully into the passenger's seat. I buckled myself in securely, and turned the key in the ignition. The engine roared to life and I began to reverse out of the garage.

We were on the main road to Forks, when Edward broke the silence 'so far, so good. So how does it feel having car that can drive over 60mph?' he stifled a laugh. Luckily, the new car was easy to handle, so I had one hand free to whack him on the face.

'Tickles' he laughed and kissed me on my face. I felt dazed for a moment but became focused as the car swerved dangerously.

'Edward! Stop dazzling me, I gonna crash this car' I giggled laughing at the fact I was drunk – intoxicated by his presence.

I managed to get home safely and breathed a sigh of relief as I pulled into the driveway.

Edward was out of the car and helping me out 'Well, I've got to go now, my angel, I'll see you soon' and kissed me hard on the lips. He than dashed off through the woods and was gone.

'BELLA!' Charlie yelled from inside.

_Crap _I thought _how am I gonna explain this expensive car in the driveway, _I cringed as I began to walk up the steps….

A/N: Well that's all for now as I'm going to Paris for a few days but I promise I will work on the new chapter while I'm out there


End file.
